1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective means and, more particularly, to an improved tire wheel and wheel cover spray shield.
2. Prior Art
Automobile and other vehicle tires are generally mounted on strong steel wheels of poor cosmetic appearance. It is customary to mount attractive chromed or aluminum wheel covers thereover, or to substitute so-called "mag" wheels for the steel wheels. The "mag" wheels are of attractive appearance and do not require the use of cosmetic wheel covers.
In order to dress up a motor vehicle further, certain motorists spray their rubber vehicle tires with a protective shiny finish or coating which, unfortunately, leaves an undesired deposit on the "mag" wheels themselves and on the attractive wheel covers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective removable shield which will prevent "mag" wheels and wheel covers from being sprayed undesireably when the rubber tires mounted therewith are being sprayed with a protective shiny coating. Such shield preferably should be easily put into place and held in place and as easily removed, and should preferably be available in various diameters to fit various sizes of "mag" wheels and wheel covers.